


Everybody Loves Me

by Jacthine



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: But also, CEO AU, M/M, coffee shop AU, kind of, phichit being amazingly cute, two aus in one wow, viktor being a narcissistic prick, viktor spelled with a k like god intended, yuuri being done with it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 13:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10309607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacthine/pseuds/Jacthine
Summary: Viktor is the CEO of a powerful company. Yuuri is a worker in a coffee shop. Viktor can't live without coffee





	

**Author's Note:**

> i love CEO and coffe shop aus  
> i love making viktor someone whos full of himself while also being insecure  
> i love yuuri not giving in to his dumb flirting  
> this is the result of all that love  
> title literally comes from a one republic song lol  
> spacing in this got like super messed up but it should be fine

“I don’t care that she’s in labor! All I ask for is a cup of coffee on my desk and I can’t even get that!” 

Viktor Nikiforov. Known by all, loved by many, and currently in a crisis. 

The man huffed, tucking a stray strand of platinum -- silver was for old folk -- behind his ear only to have it slip right back into his face, obstructing his view the tiniest bit. That, of course, only made things worse. Viktor let out a distressed cry, about ready to stomp his feet despite standing in the lobby of his building for the world to see him. It wasn’t as if anyone would reprimand him; anyone who dared speak ill about their oh-so-beloved CEO was in for a world of trouble by the hands of Viktor himself. 

But, for now, his main concern was getting his morning coffee. 

Angrily taking the phone away from his ear and pressing the ‘End Call’ button, Viktor did the only thing he could think of. Marched right to the receptionist desk, draped himself over it, and bemoaned about his troubles. 

“Mila!” he cried, stretching the name far more than was particularly necessary much to the silent annoyance of anyone else in the area. One hand to his forehead and the other laying right over his heart, he was the picture of dramatic and seemed far more suited for the stage than a suit. “Natasha was not here to give me my coffee and now I am dying of caffeine withdrawal! Please let it be known that Viktor Nikiforov leaves everything to Makka!”

The redhead behind the large, ornate desk smirked, seemingly unaffected by the older man and his antics because really, after years of being first witness to his actions, she had become fond of it. “Will do, sir.” Viktor’s charade dropped for a second at the name and he sent Mila a look. The girl smiled sweetly. She knew how he hated to be called sir. Made him seem old. “Can’t you just ask someone else to do it though? I’m sure Yuri has some free time.”

Viktor rolled his eyes, pouting as he turned his body to hold his head in his hands. “No can do. He’s still on strike after the incident with the charity event.” Even with his sour attitude, the memory made him poorly conceal a smile and small giggle. “But it was well worth it.”

  
“Definitely,” Mila agreed with a sing-song voice, always one to enjoy it when the angry little blonde would get embarrassed. However, not the point. The point was that Viktor was still cluttering up her desk with his sulking and he would continue to do so until she found a solution to his predicament. She leaned forward on the desk, smiling at Viktor. “How about you go out and get some yourself?” 

Instantly, Viktor brought his head up with a stern expression, a reaction Mila had expected before she even opened her mouth. “Me? Get my own coffee? Who do you think I am?”

“I think you’re someone who loves to get his order right,” Mila said with a lilt in her voice, twirling a strand of her hair. Play the part of a dumb girl and Viktor would think he came up with the idea. She’d get a nice bonus for her help and her boss would get that ego boost he loved so much. “And I don’t think these other incompetent interns know how you like it. They could even, oh, I don’t know… Ask for decaf?”

Suddenly, there were hands slamming on her desk and wild blue eyes looking into hers with newfound determination. Mila smiled and the trap snapped shut.

“I would rather die than drink decaf! Mila, hold my calls for the morning, I’m going out and getting myself coffee!” Viktor straightened up, adjusting his jacket with a smile. “Why didn’t I think of this before?” 

And with that said and done, the CEO turned with a flourish, walked out of the building, and the redhead laughed.

* * *

As it turns out, getting his own coffee was harder than it looked.

His favorite place had a line -- Viktor Nikiforov did not wait in lines -- and he had absolutely no idea where else to go. He couldn’t go to some chain coffee shop, he was better than that! No, Viktor had to find somewhere fresh, somewhere cool! Somewhere he wouldn’t be embarrassed to be inside!

And after thirty minutes, no luck. 

Viktor leaned on the closest building, shoving his face into his hands and groaning loudly. This morning was a disaster. He was ready to just give everything up and go home, forget work for the day. Yakov wouldn’t be angry but Viktor was positive he would understand when he spoke about his coffee catastrophe. He’d have to call Mila, ask her to inform one of the interns of their new job as coffee runner. Hopefully, she would pick someone competent enough to understand that a sprinkle of dark chocolate shavings on the top did not mean hot chocolate.

Well, at least now he could go home and relax with his wonderful Makka. There was always a silver lining, he supposed. Viktor pushed off the building with a heaving sigh, tucking that stray hair behind his ear again only to have it fall into his face. Again. Goddammit. 

Viktor took his phone out, starting to walk in no particular direction. He’d get to a busier street, perhaps find a cab. His feet were killing him. He brought up Mila’s contact name, pressing the call button and praying she would answer right away despite being at work.

And, like he knew she would, the redhead answered right on the second ring. “I was wondering when you would call. I thought you had a heart attack or something!” Her voice came through the phone with mock worry, irritating Viktor more as he smiled wryly. There went her bonus just as quickly as it came. 

“I couldn’t find anywhere to get coffee. I swear, this city is so barren!” he complained into the phone, not really paying attention to where he was going as he was too busy speaking. “Paradis Sur Terre was too busy and nowhere else was good enough! How in the world am I supposed to be productive if I don’t have my morning coffee?” 

  
Mila hummed on the other side of the line, like she was busy with something else. Probably actual work. Viktor didn’t care much, so long as she listened to his woes. “Sounds like you’ve been on a wild goose chase. I’m sure there’s somewhere you could find that serves you just right.” 

  
Viktor shook his head, losing all hope. “It’s impossible, Mila. Places like Paradis Sur Terre don’t just pop up out of nowhere! They take years of building, of reviews, need the imported beans, need the creams! There’ll never be another place as great as-!” 

His voice was cut off as was his walking as he stepped right into a pop-up sign, effectively tripping right over it and falling on the ground. However, slamming would be far more appropriate with the force behind the movement. Viktor landed hard, palms just barely saving him from smashing his face against the pavement. His knees, however, were not so lucky. They got the most of the impact and Viktor swore, he could hear his kneecaps shattering. Figuratively, of course, but still. It hurt. Badly.

Viktor rolled over, cursing under his breath, using every word his mother warned him not to when he was a child. His hands cradled his knees, his slacks just the slightest bit torn on the right and the other covered in dirt. The Russian’s eyes narrowed, prepared to give someone the lawsuit of their life for this.

“I’m so, so sorry!”

Speaking of which…

The sound of footsteps registered first as Viktor dusted his knees off, grimacing to himself the entire time even as a shadow came over him. He glanced at the newcomer’s shoes -- cheap, worn, plain -- as they fumbled over their words, sounding more like a broken record than anything else. 

  
“I’m sorry, sir, I just-! God, sorry, I knew I should have moved that sign! Here, let me help you up!” And just like that, a hand came into view, the man offering him up. Viktor frowned at the offered appendage, looking up at just who caused this and ready to give them hell for thinking a little politeness would fix this. 

But where he was expecting some oily faced, lower than low man with dead eyes, instead he came face to face with nothing short of an angel.

Brown eyes that the sun hit just right, revealing layers of gold only marred by the worry that plagued his face. Eyebrows drawn tight together, creating wrinkles Viktor wished to smooth away with the tips of his fingers to bring out more of the beauty of his round face, one that screamed youth and purity. All of it framed by short, messy hair, black yet beautiful and a perfect contrast to that wonderfully smooth skin. This man was beautiful, absolutely perfect, and Viktor felt as though he finally knew the meaning of true love. 

“S-Sir? Are you alright?” The voice brought Viktor back down to earth and he was saddened for a moment but the happiness came right back when he realized his angel was still with him. Now, he never really was an extremely religious man, but he was about to reconsider and start praying to this gorgeous specimen. 

That hand - pale and soft looking and covered in band-aids, God, did Viktor want to kiss away whatever ailments lay beneath them - was still waiting expectantly and who was he to deny someone a chance to hold his hand? With a curling smile, one practiced to perfection for moments just like this, Viktor took the other’s hand and let himself be lifted from the ground by a surprisingly strong grip. It just made Viktor swoon more, wondering just what treasures were hidden by that hideous apron and ridiculously horrid dress shirt. 

Still holding the man’s hand (ignoring how the angel moved to pull away), Viktor swiped his hair with a flourish, a move he knew had infected the hearts of many and was sure to make the other fall fast and hard. Looking down at him to find an adorable flush to those slightly pudgy cheeks, Viktor knew he had the cutie right where he wanted. 

“I’m more than okay now that you’re here.” That flush grew bigger, reaching the tips of the man’s ears. Hook, line, and sinker. Viktor moved, hearing that delicious little gasp come out of the stranger’s lips as he pulled his hand close, bringing his knuckles to his own lips. A kiss, one so soft and irresistible that it was a wonder the younger man hadn’t been begging at this point. His eyes fluttered shut, enjoying the feeling of smooth skin on his palm and lips, the smell of coffee washing over him… 

Coffee?

Viktor opened his eyes, glancing up at the man to judge his reaction, to see the affect he had on the beautiful man only to be greeted by an expression he barely recognized. It wasn’t what he was expecting, that was for sure. Where he had been anticipating adoration, pure and strong, instead he got something akin to what Yuri looked like whenever he was forced to wear a suit. A twisted mouth and unsure eyes, those crinkled lines marring his perfect skin once more. 

Not… Exactly what he wanted, but Viktor could change this around easily. 

The man spoke up again, stuttering through his words as he tried tugging his hand back from the Russian, finally freeing himself with some force. “R-Right… I, uh. Would you like to come inside…?” 

Viktor’s eyes went wide and shining with the invitation, smiling and more than ready to accept the invitation. And he thought his chance had been ruined!

“... Our bathroom isn’t very big but you could clean up in there a bit.” 

… Our? 

Viktor finally looked at Yuuri - truly looked at him and not just those gorgeous eyes hidden far too much by those ugly glasses - and realized what the apron was for, what the man was pointing to behind him, why his hands smelled like coffee.

A coffee shop. 

Viktor smiled, nodding and gesturing to the small shop. “Lead the way.”

* * *

Yuuri Katsuki. Known by some, a worker among few, and the current object of Viktor’s affection.

And, if his reactions were anything to go by, he was not enjoying it in the slightest. 

However, Viktor was nothing if not determined, and this man would be his in no time. All he had to do was play up the charm.

The coffee shop was a small hole in the wall named Yutopia. According to Yuuri, as Viktor cleaned himself free of dirt, it had just opened up months before and didn’t get a lot of foot traffic considering the size. All it was was a few tables and chairs and sofas, a large counter blocking the tiny kitchen and barista area. The moment he walked inside, he was greeted by a man behind said counter who looked far too happy to be working in such a boring, old place. 

Yuuri told him his name was Phichit, and as the Japanese man left to go get Viktor something for his knee, the other worker proved to be quite the talker. 

He’d learned that Phichit was from Thailand, he was in college, both his and Yuuri’s majors, how they lived together, and that his favorite color was black even though, and he quoted, it totally isn’t a color and more like the coolest shade in the world. All of this was learned in the time it took for Yuuri to go into the back and get the cold pack from the first aid kit. 

Yep… Quite the talker. 

If it wasn’t a godsend for that angelic man to come back before, it was now, as he shooed away his loud mouth friend easily to take care of the one customer they had; an old woman who looked near death who Phichit informed him was a regular. Viktor couldn’t help thinking how she wouldn’t be coming for long. 

Viktor was led to the back, away from prying eyes, led by Yuuri. Not that he was complaining. The view from behind the Japanese man was one Viktor never wanted to forget, not when those thick thighs were revealed to carry all the way up to hips and an ass that could make anyone go crazy. They would look fantastic wrapped up in a nice pair of jeans. Or, better yet, Viktor thought with a sly smirk, wrapped around his head. 

Sadly, it couldn’t last forever. Yuuri led them to a back room that seemed to serve multiple purposes. A kitchen was shoved to the side and back, quaint yet far too small for Viktor’s liking. The smell of fresh pastries drifted through the air, teasing Viktor through his promises of keeping with his diet. Although, it was hard to do when Yuuri sat him down at a fold-up table, excusing himself for a minute to check on what seemed to be muffins of some kind. Viktor couldn’t tell just what kind they were - he was partial to blueberry though - but he knew that maybe cheating just a bit wouldn’t be so bad. Especially not when they were made by the hands of a literal god. 

Yuuri, a slightly pained look on his face as he rubbed his thumb - a small, insignificant burn, Viktor realized, from the oven, which explained the man other band-aids on his fingers - came to join him at the dingy table with the mismatched chairs, glancing worriedly at where Viktor held the cold pack against his knee. “Are you sure you’re okay, sir…? Do you need anything else?” 

Viktor was close to asking for his number, maybe send a little wink his way, but with the way the younger man was wringing his hands together and biting his slightly chapped lips, he decided reassuring him was a better idea at the moment. 

“I’m fine for now, thank you,” he said with his most charming smile, watching Yuuri let out a sigh of relief. The Japanese man took a seat as well, expression absolutely miserable as his leg started bouncing. This guy had a lot of habits, huh? It left a sour taste in Viktor’s mouth to see those worry lines ruin an otherwise perfect face, so, like a gentleman, Viktor smiled and tried to make him laugh. “At least I’m not suing you, or else I’d have this whole place shut down in an instant!”

That, admittedly, was not the best thing to say.

Yuuri’s head snapped up from its previous position hanging down, his expression now fearful, those gorgeous eyes now filled with something akin to crippling fear, and - if Viktor’s own eyes weren’t failing him - tears. 

“Please don’t sue us! I-I really didn’t mean to put it out so far, I thought everyone could see it, I didn’t think anyone would run into it!” Yuuri’s voice was scratchy and rough, those bandaged hands coming together and held close to his heart, those tears catching on thick lashes which prevented them from falling. For now, that was. The whole image screamed of an oncoming breakdown and if Viktor didn’t choose his words right than he could have a potential mess on his hands and completely forget about any chance he had with the Adonis.

Viktor swallowed thickly, getting out of his chair and setting the cold pack down. He kneeled in front of the man, wincing a bit due to his knee, but ignored it. Yuuri seemed to be in far more pain than he was at the moment, even if it wasn’t really physical, and Viktor wanted to wipe those negative feelings right off the face of the earth if it meant keeping that terrible expression off of Yuuri’s face forever. 

His hands came up to hold Yuuri’s cheeks between them. He had a moment’s chance to simply bask in the wonderful feeling of the soft skin against his own before he got back to business, staring right into Yuuri’s own surprised eyes. The pale skin now had a light flush to it, pink and stretching right across the bridge of his nose, all of it mixing together to create the perfect picture of innocence. Viktor lived off of it, wanted to consume it, ruin it. But, with the onslaught of tears a very real threat, the Russian man quelled the feelings in favor of catering to Yuuri’s. 

“It’s alright, my sweet! I would not do that to you or this business,” he started, using the voice he had perfected when Yuri was small and not so much of a dick. His thumbs stroked over Yuuri’s cheekbones, his smile warm and inviting, not a drop of malice behind his actions and words. This was calm. This was cool. This was for Yuuri. “Breathe with me, yes? In, and out. Breathe deep and even, okay?”

Viktor was pleasantly surprised to see his words taking effect, Yuuri nodding shakily, the slight of head so small that he would have thought it to be nothing more than a twitch if the other hadn’t begun to copy his breathing a moment after. His chest, once rising and falling so rapidly it was concerning, had slowed down in time with his own, Viktor expressing his words of praise the entire time in a soft voice. 

After a couple minutes, Viktor had finally calmed Yuuri down enough that he was breathing regularly, those tears that had threatened to fall now gone, replaced by a guilty, ashamed expression. Still, he did not move, choosing to keep his head planted firmly between Viktor’s hands, and if the Russian man had any complaints about how his knees ached with the prolonged position then they died in his throat as Yuuri finally - finally! - offered him a small smile.

“T-Thank you… I just… I get weird sometimes when my brain goes too fast and my mouth too slow and my palms get all sweaty-” Viktor, as much as he loved to hear the younger man speak, put a slim finger to Yuuri’s lips to keep him from saying another word. He smiled politely, hoping the wrinkles at the corners of his eyes weren’t too prominent today. Having the other turn him down just because his age was showing would not be good.

“It’s fine, Yuuri. I just wanted to help.” And he did want to, and surprisingly, had managed to do so. Viktor thought himself to be some sort of angel tamer. Hm… He liked that. Angel tamer. 

Said angel flushed a beautiful shade of red, pulling his face back a bit and licking his lips. Viktor knew it to be subconscious but he could dream that the other was simply desperate for any taste of Viktor he could get. “Um… Thanks…” There was a pregnant silence after Yuuri spoke, the space between them suffocating as Viktor tried to think of something, anything to say in order to make the smooth transition from a tamer back to the smooth charmer he needed to be in order to make sure Yuuri was on his arm for the night. The other man, however, had other plans, it seemed. “I, uh. I should get back to work…” 

“Right! Right, yes, of course, work is important!” Viktor had been absent from his work for about an hour now.

Yuuri stood, rubbing his hands together in that same anxious way, staring apologetically at Viktor but giving him a smile nonetheless. “Thank you. For, you know. Not suing us.”   
Viktor stood proud and tall, puffing his chest out much more than was particularly necessary. Damn him for choosing a slimming suit today. A tight fitting shirt would definitely show off his muscles better, give Yuuri something to really smile at. “Not a problem. How could I sue an establishment with such a pretty worker?”

Another flush of embarrassment, another win in Viktor’s book, and Yuuri began leading them back to the front of the store. Phichit was still behind the counter, now leaning against it with his back towards the door, typing something on his phone at a startlingly fast pace. The old woman from before was gone, making Viktor wonder just how long they had been alone together. Well, it was no matter. More time spent with someone only made them fall for him more, and he was positive that Yuuri was fawning at this point. 

Phichit, upon hearing them, looked up from his texting but didn’t stop it, smiling so bright Viktor thought he might go blind. He found he much preferred Yuuri’s shy one’s instead as the Thai man came to greet them. “Hey, glad to see you two are back. We’re absolutely swamped out here!” There was literally no one but them three in the store.

Yuuri laughed, rubbing the back of his head and sending an arrow right through Viktor’s heart. “Yeah, sorry… I had to check up on the muffins and we had a little incident.” 

The way Yuuri explained a full-blown freak out was honestly impressive. His voice didn’t waver and his eyes were planted on Phichit the entire time. Strong. Resilient. Impressive. Viktor was glad his little angel was so much more than a pretty face. Phichit even seemed fooled, nodding and waving a hand in their direction as if dismissing his statement. “Don’t worry about it, Yuuri! I get it! Not like I was working up here either, haha!” 

  
Viktor swore he could hear the emoticons in his voice. Smiling and winking and geez, if Yuuri was an angel then this man was a magician. A good one. Viktor could respect that. Not his cup of tea, but he never liked tea much to begin with.

“B-t-dubs.” Wow. He even spoke in a whole other language. Quite the anomaly. “My break is like, now, so can you handle the counter for a little while?” Phichit didn’t wait for a response before he was pocketing his phone and moving. “Thanks! You’re the best!” And with that said and done, a quick pat on Yuuri’s shoulder as he passed by, Phichit left, leaving Viktor alone and giving him a perfect opening to finally capture this angel.

Yuuri, weirdly enough, didn’t seem all too put off by the course of events, smiling even! He shook his head with a warm smile, adjusting his glasses for no other reason than he could. “Heh… Sorry about Phichit. He’s a bit… Fast paced. And loud. And too friendly.” 

  
The words might have been critical in nature, but Viktor could sense the underlying adoration in Yuuri’s voice. Thankfully, it wasn’t anything close to romantic, Viktor letting out the smallest of breaths. “He’s certainly something, I must say. Quite charismatic. He would make a fantastic representative.” Maybe Viktor could offer him a job. His friendly nature would definitely be a welcome change in the otherwise bleakness of his building. It would certainly be better than this hovel of a store. 

Yuuri moved to truly get behind the counter, prompting Viktor come around on the customer side, leaning over and resting his head in his hands, looking up at Yuuri in a way he hoped was cute. The Japanese man looked at him with confusion for a second, a small, suppressed smile coming out a moment later. A sign. A good one. 

“So… Viktor. Your knee is all fine, right?” he asked, toying with the buttons on the cash register but not actually pressing them. Cute. 

“Oh, yes, yes, it’s perfectly fine. Good as new. However…” Viktor straightened up, watching the mirth drain from Yuuri’s face at the prospect of a repeat of earlier. He held up his hands, laughing a bit. “Don’t worry, nothing bad, I promise!” A relieved sigh, Viktor pausing for dramatic effect. This was it.

Viktor flipped his head, forcing his hair out of the way - that strand was still there, but Viktor didn’t mind as he assumed it added mystery - offering a hand to Yuuri. His eyes hooded, lips upturned in such a way that had the reporters swooning. Voice smooth as silk, words running over his tongue with the sharpness of his accent, Viktor spoke.

“I would feel far better if you granted me the honor of taking you out tonight. What do you say, angel?”

  
“No.”

“Perfect! I will pick you up at around-”

  
“I said no.”

  
And suddenly, with that conformation, the situation caught up with Viktor. 

Yuuri said no. 

His angel, his target, his new quest, had said no. 

This… This had to be a joke, right? Yuuri was joking! A terrible joke, granted, but a joke nonetheless! Why would anyone say no to him, after all? It was impossible to do that!

However, as he met eyes with Yuuri, that reasoning was becoming less and less sound. Where he expected furious blushing, stuttering, a nervous, adorable yes coming from smiling lips he got a look he never expected to see from the angel. His eyes looked empty, but not empty in feeling. Almost… Tired. But he was certain Yuuri didn’t want to sleep. No blush, no smile, only a thin lipped expression that had Viktor speechless for a moment. 

No one said no to Viktor Nikiforov. 

No one but Yuuri Katsuki. 

His mouth opened, a finger raised as if to make a point, but Viktor let his arm flap back down to his side, mouth closing. He didn’t know what to say. Not when this had never happened before. 

One thing was for sure though. He wanted a reason. Why did he say no? Why did he turn him down? Why-

“If you’re wondering why, I have my reasons.” Yuuri’s voice striked through his haze of confusion, bringing him out of his stupor to see that same expression still on the other’s face. However, maybe, just maybe, there was something else there… Guilt? No. No, not that intense… What was it?

Yuuri’s hands stilled on the cash register, staring right at Viktor, staring right through him as he spoke up again. “I’m not dating someone I just met. Say all the one liners and cheesy compliments you want, but they don’t work on me. Especially not from some rich guy who thinks he could have everything handed to him on a silver platter. Sorry.” 

Viktor was stunned. Truly and honestly taken aback. And by what? By who? A coffee shop worker who didn’t even have 20/20 vision! Viktor’s fists clenched along with his teeth, body tense as he looked Yuuri over once more. He could try all he wanted, but he couldn’t deny it; Yuuri was much more than his terrible eyesight and dead-end job. He was more. He was beautiful and had a voice that sounded more like music than anything else, soft cheeks, enchanting eyes, eager to please, stubborn. 

Yuuri Katsuki wasn’t an angel to be tamed. He was human being to be earned. 

And damn him if Viktor didn’t feel a fire inside him ignite.

His body relaxed, fists still clenched tight with the excitement of a challenge in mind though all of the malice from before absent. That much was communicated with a smile on Viktor’s part. It wasn’t anything like the practiced, precise expressions that Viktor had perfected in his free time in a vanity mirror. No, this one was true and blue, showing far too much of his gums, definitely creating those disgusting wrinkle lines at the edge of his eyes. But, in that moment, Viktor couldn’t find it in himself to care. Not when Yuuri was finally smiling back at him.

  
“Well, Yuuri, you are right in assuming I’m a wealthy man, but it seems my rich sense of passion isn’t enough for you right now. But, rest assured, I’ll come back tomorrow and see if that changes.”

  
Yuuri raised a brow, tilting his head a bit. “And if it doesn’t?” 

Viktor shrugged, enjoying this snappy side of Yuuri. Who knew the stuttering mess from before could be so sassy? Honestly, it was hard to tell who was the cat and who was the mouse now! “Then I will come back the next day. And I will keep coming until I have won your heart.”

“That sounds more like stalking than courting,” Yuuri pointed out, a playful smile gracing his face as opposed to the disgusted one his words would have suggested. 

“Love makes a man do crazy things.”

“Well, lover boy, you’re going to have to work hard for it. I’m as stubborn as they come.”

  
“Perfect.” And Viktor meant it. Something inside of him had changed when Yuuri said no, when he had pointed out the one thing most people were too afraid to even think. It was brave. Daring. Attractive. And Viktor wanted it all for himself. 

Viktor straightened out his jacket, standing with pride once more, now with newfound determination. “Expect me tomorrow, same time! This has been fun, Yuuri. I hope that tomorrow will be just as eventful.”

  
“Tripping over a sign included?” Yuuri shot back. The joke was on him, Viktor thrived off of it, only making him fall for the younger man even more. 

“All inclusive!” Viktor laughed, turning and heading for the door, the excitement for tomorrow already making him giddy. This truly was a proper hunt now. “Until tomorrow, my angel!” Finally, Viktor pushed the door open and left the haven he knew as Yutopia. 

He had a mission. A goal. Make Yuuri Katsuki fall in love with him and say yes. And Viktor wasn’t going to stop until he achieved it. 

It was only when he made it three blocks away that he stopped. 

He had stayed in a coffee shop for over an hour and had not once ordered his morning coffee.

Viktor Nikiforov was many things. 

The CEO of a multi-billion dollar company, in love with Yuuri Katsuki, and an idiot.


End file.
